PONYLANDS: The Badlands
by A Rare Sight
Summary: Six Character's Framed for a crime they did not commit are exiled to The Badlands to die yet as fate will have it these six are the only shining light able to bring peace back to a lost world thought to be a lost cause. Borderlands Parody. OC's needed look inside for details.


_**A/N: Crazy Opening for what will be one crazy Story. This isn't a Crossover of Borderlands but a parody instead.**_

_**Takes place in The Badlands rather than Pandora so keep that mind. but I do have a lot of crazy stuff planned and many crazy characters to introduce.**_

_**That said I want this fic to be Pure Oc driven so the Mane six lol. for this tale will be Oc's duh.**_

_**Send them in to me and by next week or maybe around Thursday or so I can start up this fic.**_

_**OC bio sheet at the bottom and hope you enjoy this cute little opening. **_

* * *

" Hello. Hellooooo? " A odd shaky voice speaks aloud as the room around looks hazy and out of focus all around darkness is creeping into view as the wall itself seems to be moving about back and forth.

Suddenly a purple earth pony pops her head into view from the corner of the dark room her eyes a pale blue and mane a dingy cream color. She is very slender in frame from months of not eating as her ribs poke out from under her skin while she licks her lips.

" Awww. You six are moving. Damn thought I could nibble on ya for a while. " The Mare giggles as she crawls on her belly back to the corner eyes quickly zigzagging across the room.

The world starts to fade out again as the mare just smiles like a maniac as she hops up onto a tattered and worn bed against the stone wall no light anywhere to be seen.

" I'm Psyches by the way. Short for Psycho hehe. " Psyches giggles as she curls up into a small ball on her bed softly beginning to gnaw of her right hoof with many bite marks across it even small bit of it missing.

" Nom-nom-nom. You peep's don't talk much eh? Well your all in Celestias' Dungeon now. Ahem one second please. " Psyches suddenly pounces off the bed and lands atop a small mouse trying to run across the floor swiftly lifting it up as she swallows it whole slurping down the tail like a noodle.

" Mmmm Dungeon rat. Oh yeah you idiot's were found guilty of some heinous crime so y'all were all dragged down here to keep me company." The Mare sheepishly bites be lower lip softly.

" You know after the guard's played soccer with your internal organs' of course. " Psyches started to laugh in an out of control manner her voice echoing about in the dark dungeon.

" Now y'all just waiting to be exiled to the " Badlands " you know that paradise were monster's can eat ya and bandit's skin y'all alive oh and the sky is always dark too. Yeppers Paradise. " The mare walks over in front of the view again as everything starts to turn blurry.

" You guy's are lucky to be honest I just get to spend the rest of my day's in here talk about boring..." Psyches trails off before looking both ways quickly.

" You know what you peep's know the true meaning of silence usually my roomie's never shut up. I like how y'all listen so tell ya what." Psyches Grinned slowly moving her face closer and closer into view.

" Once you all black out I'm going to carve a map into one of your backsides leading to a safe house I know of in The Badlands. You know so you don't like die. " Psyches giggled the world spinning faster and faster everything turning grey.

" I'm going to use a quill I made out of rat bones' and my waste. Kay!? " Psyches yells aloud as the world suddenly goes black followed by silence.

The adventure had just begun.

* * *

Looking for six Oc characters to be the Mane Six of this all new adventure.

Saying Mane as a pun if your Oc is something other than pony that is cool.

If interested please send a pm to me with the following Info.

Name:

Nickname :

Gender:

Age:

Species: Pegasus/Unicorn/Earth pony/ Griffon/Dragon etc.

Height:

Weight:

Hometown:

Old Occupation:

Mane color/ Style/length:

Coat/Scale or feather color:

Eye shape /color :

Accessories:

Cutie Mark : Pony Oc's.

Special Talent. : Nothing super powered. ex. Good at climbing or knowledge of survival.

Family:

Friends:

Personality.:

Flaws:

History:

Powers: Nothing over powered. One true power that sets your Oc apart such as in Borderlands each character has a unique power. Ex. Unicorn with a freeze ability able to freeze somepony solid for a few seconds or an earth pony able to go berserk for a while etc.

Prefered weapon Bow, swords, spears etc. Nothing tech bound only weapons that could be found within the universe.

* * *

_**A/N: Hope to see some cool OC's to help drive this Fic forward and hope you all had a small laugh or two with the opening.**_

_**I'll try and start this thing up by hopefully early this week depending if I get enough OC's.**_

_**R&amp;R and send in some good characters.**_

_**Signed., IRD.**_


End file.
